


One moment can become big beginnings

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy birthday wifey! uwu, Kuro being best big bro, M/M, References to Depression, Slight Mahi, Tsubaki being sad qnq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: A birthday fic for my wife Ji Eun-Young uwu





	One moment can become big beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melancholiccc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholiccc/gifts).



After the whole Vampire war, Tsubaki was glad for the new peace and quiet that his new life brought, he might’ve let his subclasses go, but he was quite happy being alone, even when it hurts to realize you no longer have a shoulder to cry on during a tough day or wanting to go out to do something, only to remember you have nobody to share your experience with. It was truly...a sad and pitiful life. Tsubaki knew that, but it didn’t change his mind to go out to find new friends, new subclasses or even his siblings. He didn’t want to risk anything with them, he doesn’t know if he’s in the family this time or not, he surely didn’t want to show his face around when the wounds are still fresh on their skin, not after he heard of the war between them and C3. Maybe they could’ve used his help? But was he there to provide assistance? No, he was hiding in his apartment like a chicken. It wasn’t his choice...well, not really, he just had no mood to deal with people right now. Not after he’s finally free from the war.

It was nice, not having people drop by his door to talk or to fight with him, but again, he didn’t like the awful silence it brought him.

Sighing, he was done with the silence of the apartment. He had to go find someone to mingle with.

Leaving his apartment, he didn’t know what time it was. Of course not, but he could tell it was early, hearing that nobody was stirring within the apartment building. It was good for him, he didn’t really want to deal with his neighbors right now. So he kept walking, remembering to lock his apartment door behind him before he completely left the doorway. He just needed some fresh air and time to think for awhile before he catches sight of a sibling. Tsubaki was nervous, scared, slightly terrified but most of all, dreadful. What would they say? Would they still hate him? He stopped the war, didn't he? Well, no, C3 budged their way into their little war only to have the Servamps and Eves go against them. That was the only time Tsubaki thought it was the right time to just let the whole thing go and get out of there while he could. Maybe C3 was a catalyst for helping them out with the vampire war, but it didn’t change the fact that the other siblings are in it and he is not. All vampires are being threatened and Tsubaki is here, minding his own business like he doesn’t care to be killed. It was a whole different story though, he wanted to help, it’s just he didn’t know what his help would do.

Sighing again, Tsubaki decides to ignore his thoughts, wanting to just clear his head instead. Maybe he’s just thinking too much and that’s what is making him go the slightest bit insane.

He’s been alone for a long time now…

Reaching a familiar part of the city, he could tell that he was nearby one of them, specifically, his Eldest. It wasn’t...bad, he was just hoping he looks less threatening as possible as he walks up to the apartment in which the Sloth pair reside in. He needed to speak with his Eldest first before the others. This talk was held back for too long and it needed to happen,he hoped he could be the official Eighth instead of being the outcast.

Knocking on the door, he could hear a two-sided argument they were having. Maybe he should come back..?

“Kuro! Get the door! I’m making lunch!” A familiar voice rung out from within the apartment, belonging to the Eve if he could remember. But nonetheless, he’s gonna end up being face to face with his sibling. He wasn’t ready yet! Shit-

“Tsubaki?” Kuro questioned as he stood his full height, towering Tsubaki’s if he wasn’t wearing his sandals. Sighing,Tsubaki mentally prepares himself to face his sibling, looking him in the eyes. “We need to talk, Nii-san.” He tells the other. Kuro -who seemed to understand- nodded, telling his Eve who it was and that he will be back in a bit, closing the door behind him as he slipped on his boots. Tsubaki could hear the Eve’s complaints, however, Kuro didn’t seem to care as he started walking off to a private area for them to speak alone. He was nervous, truthfully speaking. He didn’t expect his sibling to be open for a discussion nor did he expect to ignore his Eve’s outcries about not trusting him. Things really must’ve changed during the war with C3..

“What is it, Tsubaki? What do you wanna speak about?” Kuro spoke up once they got to a private corner of the apartment complex. (Which ended up being an alleyway beside it.)

Tsubaki sighs and leans against the wall across from his sibling, hoping to seem more casual. “I want to be part of the family now...you said you wanted to talk to me about it, but I ignored you and wanted to kill you. I think it’s time for the chat to happen.” Tsubaki starts, looking at his sibling instead of his sandals, scraping the ground as he waits for his Eldest to think it over. Thankfully, it didn’t take that long.

“Alright, even though this conversation is gonna be short since I already acknowledge you as the Eighth sibling. But go ahead and talk, get things off your shoulders.” Kuro told him, crossing his arms and slumping himself against the wall, waiting patiently. And this is what got Tsubaki tongue tied. What does he say now? This talk really didn’t need to happen, so why else did he come here for? His sibling’s time?

“Tsubaki?” Kuro called out in concern, it wasn’t like Tsubaki to be this quiet. But it was welcomed after the whole ordeal with the loud noises of the war between them and C3, however, he was concerned for his sibling. “I’m sorry Nii-san, here I am wanting to talk to you about being acknowledged into the family, but it seems I already am. So I’m just trying to make conversation, it’s just nothing is coming to me.” Tsubaki replied truthfully, he lost confidence. But Kuro seemed to give him time to think, it was kind of him, though, he just wanted Kuro to just say _something!_

“How have you been doing? Since you’ve been on your own.” Kuro decides to ask, catching the fox off guard. Did he just read his mind? “Huh?” Tsubaki asked dumbly, but he quickly registered the question. “Lonely, quiet a lot of the time, but peaceful I guess.” He answered, honestly surprised on how honest he’s being, but he’s just finally glad to have someone to share things that he built up til now. “I see, well I’m just letting you know that we’re here when you need someone. We don’t bite.” Kuro told him. And at that point, Tsubaki visibly relaxed, no longer fearing anything. His sibling won’t hurt him. “Thank you, big brother...I just wished I knew sooner so it didn’t get this bad but...thanks…” Tsubaki all but had to say, it was nice, feeling the weight and loneliness leave his heart at that exact moment, but what was better? Well, the fact that Kuro added in something extra, going out of his way to _hug_ him delicately against his chest. The warmth and this light feeling all but had him letting out his frustrations, his sadness...his _everything_ in the form of ugly sobs against the broad shoulder his sibling had, feeling hands roam up and down his back to comfort him. The depression he had to deal with alone, his agony, the way people would leave and dump him off after they got tired of him, those judging looks. It was too much, but finding someone that understood his pain, felt what he felt and is willing to help him when he needed it? Well, he can say that Kuro is a gift and _god_ he wished it would never stop. He helped so much in such a short span of time, but he can’t help but thank him. He owes him so much, but a thanks is not enough to tell him how really thankful he is.

Hopefully, with this relationship, he can prove himself to be better, stronger, loving, caring...maybe a bit dependent on his Eldest sibling, but he knows the other didn’t mind. And Tsubaki was too grateful for his understanding.

“So, you feeling hungry?” Kuro asked as he wiped the tears from Tsubaki’s face with a soft look, making Tsubaki finally able to give a genuine smile.

“Starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I......maaaaybe got too emotional at the end because of how much she had helped me through my troubles....like....god I shouldn't be so sappy and just so gay but y'know, I'm grateful to her and it should be shown >:Y! I love you Eun! You are legit my life, you are like my air, I'll die without you o3o! 
> 
> I cried a bit writing and reading that end ho ly god! I hope this was okay xddddd I know I said It probably won't make you cry or blush but this note will make you blush but that ending will make you cry so fu ck me shgfdja x'dddd


End file.
